


Last Straw

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, James is in trouble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond再一次弄丢了Q的装备……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Straw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567090) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



当他的手表连同敌方特工一起脱离他的手腕，滑落悬崖跌入波涛汹涌的海面时，Bond可以感觉到来自Q的怒视。虽然他有一个正当的理由，但Bond明白这一次已超越底线。Q用了近乎一周的时间不眠不休地为他制造这块手表，不但要匹配Bond的品味还要完成它原本的功能。这回他要在沙发上睡很久了。

回到大英帝国，他踏进MI6总部的第一件事就是径直走向军需部，不顾一旁的Eve跟在他身边，告诉他需要立刻前去报告。他走进军需部，看见他的军需官端坐于电脑前，手指飞快地在键盘上舞动，双眼直视着屏幕。Bond深吸一口气，大步走到Q的面前，斜靠在办公桌的边缘。年轻的那位注意到他的到来，抬起头看向眼前有些伤痕累累的特工，无辜的眼神在确认来者后闪出愉悦的光芒。

“Bond！你不是应该去做报告吗？”

Bond紧张地咬住嘴唇，伸手握住Q的双手。“亲爱的……我保证这不是我的错，但我很抱歉……”

Q留意到Bond光裸的手腕。“手表呢？”

“亚得里亚海的海底。”Bond可以看见Q眼中的愤怒。“亲爱的，我尽全力保住它了，真的，但是……”

“你知不知道我花了多少心血和时间在这块表上！？我加班多少天的成果！？我甚至让钟表制造商寄给我一块独一无二的基座！你知不知道这块手表用了我们多少年度经费！？”

Bond自觉愧疚，他让Q挣开双手，看着他站起身在办公室内来回踱步。“Q，我真的很抱歉。”

“当然，这就是为什么我每次给你的设备你都会像这样照顾好它们。”Q嘲讽道。

“我真的有好好照看这块手表！我知道它背后投入的时间、精力和财力。这次不是我自己的疏忽大意，我保证。拜托，让我补偿你好吗？”

“我想到了！不如你回到克罗地亚，潜入亚得里亚海，把那块该死的手表给我带回来！”

Q停住脚步，背对Bond气恼地揉着自己的额头。James离开桌边，脸上带着轻柔的微笑走到Q的身后，双臂悄悄地圈住对方的腰肢。

“Q，我亲爱的，我发誓我尽全力看管这块手表了。我对我这次的成绩表示骄傲，直到Horvat将它从我的手腕上扒下，和他一起跌下了悬崖。”

Bond低头亲吻Q的后颈，Q轻轻叹气。“James。”

“任何事情。只要你开口，我就会做到，我保证。”

“你不能老是这样，James。不许再这么鲁莽了，你要将装备完整地带回来，尽你所能把它当作工作命令。”

“我知道。”

“否则的话我再也不给你炫酷的小玩意了。”

Bond微笑着说道，“竭尽全力，我保证。”

Q终于在Bond的臂弯中转过身，手臂向上环住对方的脖子，盯着那冰蓝色的双瞳。“你该去做报告了。”

Bond点点头，身子微微前倾让两人的额头靠在一起，手指轻轻抚摸着对方的腰背。“我知道……那你……不生气了？”

Q嘴角微微一扬，吻上他爱人的双唇。“你现在去见M，我来想想你要怎么补偿我。”

Bond轻笑，收紧手臂将军需官拥入怀中，献上一个温润的亲吻。

“快去。”Q打断道，随后离开Bond的怀抱走回办公桌后。Bond得意洋洋地笑着。

“这就去。还有，亲爱的？”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

Q抬头，双臂抱胸，满脸笑意。“我知道……那个，James？”

“什么事？”

“我也爱你。”


End file.
